The Quartielovemobile Gets Its Name
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Takes place directly after All My Dreams Chapter 83 and The Smile on Your Face Chapter 66.  Q and A have a lovely little evening chat about all sorts of things.  Super fluff alert!  Written for the Quartie Ficathon!


**A/N: Another IM fic! :)**

Quinn says: Are you still awake?

Artie says: No.

Quinn says: Oh, so that was an automated response?

Artie says: Yes. For Arthur Abrams' voicemail, please press 1 now.

Quinn says: 1

Artie says: Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Arthur Abrams. I'm sorry, I'm not available to take your call right now. Please leave a message after the tone, and I will get back to you. Have a lovely day!

Quinn says: You are such a dork.

Artie says: And that is why I am awesome.

Quinn says: ...right. THAT is why you're awesome.

Artie says: Did you just admit I'm awesome?

Quinn says: No. Never!

Artie says: Suuuure, whatever. What did you do today?

Quinn says: Cleaned my closet and filled my car with stuff to donate to the thrift store. How was your date with Puck?

Artie says: He didn't show up. Or text. Or call.

Quinn says: What? That's weird.

Artie says: Yeah, I was unamused. If I had known that was going to be the case, we could have engaged in sweet, sweet lovin'!

Quinn says: That's strange that he didn't show up or let you know. I'm kind of surprised...and kind of not.

Artie says: Thanks for ignoring my sweet, sweet lovin' comment.

Quinn says: Anytime. ;) What did you end up doing today?

Artie says: Sat around, waited for Puck, put pictures in the frame that R and M gave me for Christmas, thought about what "guys night" might consist of...

Quinn says: LOL at that last part. Just ask your dad!

Artie says: I don't think he knows. And Michael doesn't either.

Quinn says: Well, if no one knows, then I guess it'll be an adventure, won't it?

Artie says: Or something.

Quinn says: Hahaha!

Artie says: I was going to text you today, but didn't want to seem clingy.

Quinn says: I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you! I was starting to get worried.

Artie says: Well, YOU could have texted ME!

Quinn says: I know! But I didn't want you to think I was being clingy!

Artie says: I feel like we've had this conversation before.

Quinn says: Oh, probably. lol

Artie says: Am I picking you up tomorrow morning?

Quinn says: I assumed you were. I mean...I got you the hat. I figured that was an indication of my intentions. I don't want to drive myself to school anymore.

Artie says: ...so I'm your man-slave now?

Quinn says: Pretty much.

Artie says: I could be down with that. ;)

Quinn says: Hahahaha!

Artie says: What time should I be there?

Quinn says: I don't know...8:15? Is that enough time?

Artie says: Yeah, it should be.

Quinn says: Perfect. Because I really don't want to have to get up before 7:15.

Artie says: Then you really don't want to sleep at my house on a school night, because I get up at or before 6 every day.

Quinn says: Yuck. I am so not a morning person.

Artie says: I was never either, until I started having a lot of...time consuming stuff to do in the morning...that kind of made me a morning person over time.

Quinn says: Well, if I sleep over, I'll leave you to it and I'll just continue to sleep in your bed until the last possible moment.

Artie says: ...Ok, pretty sure if you're in my bed getting out if is going to be the last thing on my mind. We'd never make it to school.

Quinn says: That would be fine with me.

Artie says: LOL.

Quinn says: Hey...I keep meaning to ask. Are you not hanging out with Martin and AJ anymore? What's going on there?

Artie says: I haven't for the last couple of weeks...Martin appears to be tied up with Rachel, and AJ is in the middle of trying to break all his Mario Kart records, or something...which is apparently more important than social interaction with friends.

Quinn says: Ahhh. That's really not healthy (AJ, not Martin)...but I won't complain, because it just means you have more time to shower me with your sweet, sweet lovin'.

Artie says: That should be our catch phrase from now on.

Quinn says: I'm not sure how that's really a catch phrase, but ok.

Artie says: Did I tell you I've named the PT Cruiser the Lovemobile?

Quinn says: I thought it was the Artiemobile?

Artie says: Can it be both?

Quinn says: How about...the Quartielovemobile? That covers everything!

Artie says: BEST CAR NAME EVER.

Quinn says: I read that as "best cat name ever" and was confused.

Artie says: LOL.

Quinn says: If I'm going to get up in the morning, I should really go to bed now.

Artie says: I dislike this.

Quinn says: I know, but it still needs to happen. See you in the morning?

Artie says: Roger roger.

Quinn says: Over and out.

Artie says: LOL 3 Good night.

Quinn says: Night!

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
